Pro Patria Mori
by Tari Roo
Summary: Void AU: Continuation of Dulce et Decorum est. Chris and the boys must race to find Vin and save the world  as an aside  before its too late. Repost from Blackraptor
1. Chapter 1

Pro Patria Mori by Rhicy

_**Alternate Universe**_

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of fan fiction and is not intended to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, The Mirsch Group, Trilogy, CBS or any others with claims. I do not expect to profit from this story.

**Authors Note:** _**Pro Patria Mori**_ follows _**Dulce et Decorum est**_. This is a repost from . You will also need to have read my story _**Eternal**_ in order for some of this to make sense. Several people asked me to write about the various lives the Seven had lived and here is the second instalment. This fic deals with one of tougher lives the boys experienced - in fact one of the worst - so there is a warning attached.

This fic involves demons and such, so sensitive readers be warned - you may find this disturbing. I've read a lot of Raymond E. Feist and David Gemmel, and they have partly inspired the 'demons' and such scenes in this fic.

Additionally this is deathfic out of necessity and plot device - there is a Void scene at the end of the completed story. Warnings aside, I would like to thank all the wonderful people who took the time to email me about "Eternal" and ... I really appreciated the kind words and encouragement. Thanks g.

This fic is set in a fantasy world, thus the lack of 'modern' swear words. I've taken the title from a Wilfred Owen poem, of the same name. Huge thanks go to the writers who inspired scenes in this work of fanfiction especially SasseyJ and Stacie. Thanks also to Brigitta for her support and encouragement. [and for introducing me to the asylum that is writing M7 fanfiction - you rock girl!]

Oodles of thanks to my beta, SilverWolf for her skill and patience. [thanks pard]

I would love feedback, so please don't hesitate to email me. : )

**Size:** _Approx: 120K_

The blue-tree forests of Luor were the home of the People. Known by no other name save that, the People were wild and fey, living strange lives tied to the forest and nature. Their skin was tinged a light blue, matching the trees of their home, while their hair was the colour of sea-green grass and spread like a cold fire down their shoulders and backs. The entire nation were fierce warriors, a mere child capable of taking down a bear, let alone a human. Aggressively protective of their forests, no human had entered their woods in centuries. Save a select few.

As Chris bowed awkwardly, giving the traditional tree-friend greeting, he could not stop the lurch of his heart as he mouthed the phrase Vin had taught him. 'Vin.'

Vin was one of the few humans who the People considered their friend. He had lived with them under circumstances that Chris still did not fully understand. Vin had told him on a bright three-moon night as the Seven rode near the Blue Forest the words Chris would need to say to the People, should he ever meet them. Vin is saving us yet again, Chris thought, since without the greeting, the People would have killed the intruders.

A tall, willowy thin man bowed in reply to Chris's words and spoke the completion of the greeting, ending by introducing himself as Dourn. The five warriors behind him, relaxed and lowered their weapons, surprise painted on their blue faces.

"Who taught you what to say?" Dourn asked. He was clad only in a loincloth, no other decoration on his body, save a large dolphin tattoo over his heart. The warriors behind him had cured leather loincloths, arm guards and shin sheaves, armed with bows, arrows and knifes.

Chris sank to his knees as the last of his strength seemed to fade, now that he was certain the People would not kill them. "Vin. Vin did."

"Who?"

Groaning inwardly, Chris racked his brain trying to remember if Vin had ever mentioned another name by which the People might know him. Nothing came to mind and Chris grimaced as the warriors tensed at his delay.

"Light! I don't know what you knew him as. Human, fairly tall, blue eyes, long brown hair, cocky grin."

The five bound humans behind Chris tensed as the warriors notched arrows to bows and prepared to draw them back. Dourn stared blankly at Chris, waiting for the right answer.

"Hell, I don't know! Damnit, he stayed with you, you've got to remember him. He ain't that easy to forget."

Five blue tipped arrows were drawn back in large blue-wood bows, each pointing unerringly at a human heart. 'Damn, that demon-spawn might have won. The blasted greeting isn't enough!'

"Wait!" Chris shouted. He glared up at the tall man, blatantly ignoring Vin's half-remembered caution not to stare at one the People. "Vin told me what to say. He never told me any other name he might have had with you."

Lack of any concern gazed right back at Chris, Dourn meeting him stare for stare. "Blasted hell! He's got one of your flaming dragons tattooed on his back! That's gotta mean something!"

Instantly the warriors lowered their bows, turned around and disappeared into the forest. Dourn briefly touched his own dolphin tattoo and knelt down to Chris's level. "We remember Vin."

Buck sat propped up by a blue-oak, his hands resting easily on a full stomach. He gave a small sigh as he felt the warm sun on his face. 'Never thought I'd feel that again.' Buck's injuries had been healed, all the cuts, bruises and scrapes had vanished under the healing touch of a lithe blue maiden. Buck would have tried to 'make time' with her had the circumstances been different, but considering the recent events, not even Buck could summon up the gumption to flirt. The six had been healed, feed and cared for by several maidens who had appeared as if out of the trees themselves. Long billowy hair had touched their ankles as they moved around the humans, shy smiles gracing delicate alien features. Buck sighed again, moving his bruised shoulder slowly, feeling how the newly healed muscle moved.

He turned a watchful eye on the small clearing, noting where each of his friends lay. A tousled black head lay curled up near his legs, the rest of JD tucked in somewhere beneath a grey blanket. The young man had succumbed to exhaustion and trauma, practically passing out as the beautiful young girl had tended to his wounds. 'Kid doesn't know when to play it right. Supposed to use your battle scars to get the girl, not fall asleep.' Buck couldn't blame JD though, fatigue plucked at his eyelids as well. Only a remaining after-rush of adrenaline kept the battle-hardened warrior awake. JD's arm was in some sort of cast, and he had taken a draft of a pain-killer to help him sleep. 'Well the kid will have at least one dreamless sleep for now. Can't say the same for me.'

Buck looked to his right where Nathan also lay wrapped in a blanket. The young women had healed Nathan first, their skills sending him into a pain-induced slumber, one he had yet to awake from. For the first time in hours, Nathan's face was not taut with pain or exhaustion. He slept peacefully as if he were in his parent's house and not in a hostile forest. Josiah sat next to Nathan, his eyes closed in meditation.

Like all the monks of Tar El Ar Josiah never slept. Instead he relaxed his mind into a trance-like state and dreamed of the Tar El Keep, walking it's gardens and pathways in his mind. Buck had at first scoffed at Josiah's claim that he no longer needed sleep, and that his trances were an even better restorative than sleep. However, Buck could not deny the fact that Josiah was never tired, even after days without rest, able to take multiple watches if given the chance for half an hour's trance. While Josiah might no longer be a full fledged Tar El Ar, he still used their techniques and sent his mind to walk the dream paths of the Keep. Now, deep within 'heathen' lands, Josiah walked paths of a God who would tolerate no other beliefs. The stark contradiction in Josiah's way of life was incredible. An ex-monk who worshipped no single deity, frequently prayed to a strange river god and whispered magic words of the sea people, restored his body and mind by invoking a technique mastered only by the most devout of Tar El monks. A walking contradiction did not begin to describe Josiah.

'Speaking of contradictions and contrariness.' Buck mused, as he turned to his left and watched Ezra. The stubborn cityborn man was sitting stiff-backed, fighting an overwhelming exhaustion. He would stare blankly at the clearing, his eyes slowly drooping and suddenly jerk his head, shaking himself awake, only to begin the cycle again. Why the fancy man didn't just give in to his body's call for rest, Buck didn't understand. 'No, no I do. I can't rest either. What a pretty pair we make.' It was strange seeing Ezra's hands empty. He was always playing with something, tossing a dagger, handling dice, shuffling cards. The man could not be still for a minute, unlike Vin who could ...

Buck broke that chain of thought off abruptly, immediately seeking out his oldest friend, unaccountably feeling guilty for thinking about - Vin. Chris was seated a good 7 metres away from the others, his knees pulled up to his chest, his chin resting on crossed arms, a distant, pained look to his face. Everything about Chris's posture testified of anguish. The tense hunch of his shoulders, the reflexive whitening of knuckles as unseen fingers clenched, minute muscle contractions in his legs. The man was anything but still, but rather radiated a sense of restrained violence, as if every fibre of his being were aching to explode and only Chris's iron will contained it. Give Chris the opportunity to do violence and heaven help the blighted soul who stood in his way.

After his initial conversation with the People, Chris had withdrawn into himself, shutting everything out, focused on a soul miles distant. While none of the five remaining soldiers could fool themselves into feeling any emotion save those associated with sorrow and anguish, Chris was well and truly wading through a mire of black despair and anger. Buck contemplated approaching Chris, but wisely decided to keep his head attached to his body awhile longer. He was thus surprised to see the tall man of the People crouch next Chris. 'This should be interesting.'

Chris shut soul-weary eyes, the empty space inside his chest making the small amount of food he had choked down, sit uncomfortably in his stomach. A grief-shaped shudder rippled through his heart, escaping in an uneven sigh. Chris had shut his mind down, every thought, idea, concept, memory and inclination was being held firmly in check. Only raw emotion surged through Chris, and he made no effort to understand or act on it, he simply let it flow through him. Violent anger swirled around pockets of grief, despair lay lurking at the bottom of his heart, bubbling to the surface. Relief was alternately chased away by rage, only to be brought back by utter incredulity and horror. A maelstrom of emotion raged inside the black-clad chest, brief glimpses emerging to peak through haunted eyes. The only action Chris could take was inaction, because he knew with a soul-deep certainty that if he let anything loose, acted on any impulse save inactivity, he would self-destruct in such a violence-filled manner, who knew who he would take with him. And Chris refused to give up on Vin.

Chris finally realised he was being watched and turned to face the unwanted intrusion. He was mildly surprised to see the tall blue man from earlier. Unwilling to engage in any polite conversation, Chris turned his gaze to a bent blade of grass, not caring how rude he appeared. Dourn remained on his haunches, studying Chris, unperturbed by the silence, in fact he seemed comfortable with it. 'Just like Vin,' Chris found himself thinking. Vin's always still and quiet. 'Hell one second he's nowhere to be seen, you blink and there he is, sitting next to you as if he's been there all along. Blasted hunter can sneak up on a mountain wolf and steal it's hide without the damn thing noticing.'

Chris abruptly stopped his musings, furious that he'd allowed himself to start thinking about Vin. Lashing out at the man who had inadvertently reminded him of his missing brother, Chris's voice sounded like flint grating on granite, "You do that often?"

"Do what?"

"Forget people!" Chris snarled, focused intently on the bent blade of grass as if it held all the answers he needed.

"I needed to be sure that you were true friends."

Chris turned his head to give the man a killer glare, biting back the urge to punch his unwanted guest in the face. Dourn saw the barely checked anger and continued, "Vin would have only shown men he considered close friends that tattoo. When six humans appear unannounced the middle of our forest, we tend to ask questions to the sole survivor."

'Yeah, just like that damn demon planned - Vin nearly gave up his soul only to have us die at the hands of a people he considers friends,' Chris fumed silently, again ignoring the blue man.

"Although I might have been wrong to spare your lives."

Chris responded immediately to the threat, bolting to his feet and grating out, "WHAT!"

Dourn stood slowly and faced Chris head on, unafraid of the fury-filled human. "Vin was a fool to bond with the likes of you!"

Chris's fist smashed into the blue man's mouth, and as he stumbled at the unexpected blow, Chris's left fist connected with his kidney, sending Dourn to the ground. Chris stood over Dourn, who wiped green blood from his split lip. "You always hit people who help you?"

Silently, Chris locked eyes with his 'host', not giving an inch. The two soldiers still awake, watching the confrontation nervously, Buck half tempted to intervene. Ezra flicked a quick glance Buck's way and shook his head. Let Chris sort it out.

The minutes dragged by as the pair glared at eachother, a battle of wills waging. Dourn tried to get up, but Chris took an aggressive step closer, forcing his antagonist to have to crawl backwards if he wanted to get up without bumping into Chris. Not about to give in to the human, Dourn stayed seated, fingering his split lip.

A pale, dirty hand snapped upward as Chris offered to help Dourn stand up. Suspiciously Dourn took the offered hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Got any other smart comments?"

Dourn's face split in a cocky grin so reminiscent of Vin's that Chris felt as he'd been punched in the stomach. "Reckon I know why he likes you so much."

"Go to hell!"

"He's not gone you know." Chris was startled to hear Dourn voice the very thing he had avoiding. He couldn't 'feel' Vin anymore, it was like a wet blanket was smothering him, he knew Vin was there, he just couldn't feel him. Nothing, no emotions, no pain, no ... anything. For all Chris knew Vin was dying, and unable to feel him, believing he was alone.

"What the hell do you know about it?' Chris snapped, his green eyes flashing in anger.

"We changed your connection, so you wouldn't feel his ..."

"You did WHAT?" Murderous fury faced the blue-forest man and he took a quick step back avoiding the advancing warrior and stammered, "It's just while you're in the forest and it won't affect you physically anymore..."

Rage-stiffened fingers cut the stumbling explanation off by landing squarely on a blue-skinned chest and roughly shoving Dourn back a step further while steel grated against rock and Chris said, "You got some balls sticking your nose were it ain't wanted!" Another fisted punch was thrown in the blue man's direction, Dourn's own hand catching the blow.

Shoving Chris's fist away, the Dourn shouted, "Hey! He's my friend too!"

Chris scanned the angry man before him, half prepared to tear into him and then turned to walk away, dismissing him as inconsequential. Furious to be dismissed by this human, Dourn launched himself onto Chris's back, sending them both to the ground.

Chris found himself flat on his back, an angry blue man on his chest and a fist waving in front of his nose. "Listen up you ignorant ape-man! Vin is NOT lost to us!"

Alone.

Pain.

Emptiness.

The words swirled around his mind, meaningless in the face of the agony coursing through him. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced, feeling razor sharp claws shred your very being. Twisted, black talons ripped the shreds away, and a different kind of pain was felt, as parts of 'him' were tasted, savoured, relished, tainted, weakened, changed from his soul into ... something else.

The physical pain was pushed to the back of his mind as he tried to endure the metaphysical, writhing against chains of black magic, keeping his spirit from fleeing. There was no relief, no quarter given as the gorging took place. Claws too eager and clumsy in their haste severed tendons and lifelines.

Desperate to reach the one soul he needed, an abiding sorrow filled the heaving chest as nothing but a 'sense' of the soul remained. No emotions, no thoughts, nothing - a hollow in his heart. Questing thoughts were suddenly crippled as malicious teeth hobbled his mind, locking it away in a fiery prison.

Soundlessly Vin screamed, until his own mind with filled with the sound, no answering echo sounding back.

The night was cool, a rare dark night when none of the three moons would rise. Instead an incredible vista of stars arced across the heavens. Misty tendrils of distant star streams mingled with bright dog-stars and planets, painting an awe-inspiring portrait of the universe. As Josiah gazed at the night sky, a vague feeling of familiarity sang in his soul. He knew a sight like this, a sprawling scene of the universe and Josiah studied constellations long remembered. The soft clomp of a horse hoof brought him back to the here and now.

The six men were riding slowly through the night, on horses the People had given them. After sunset, they had been lead out of the Luor forest and directed on their way. Their saddlebags were filled with enough food to see them for the two day journey back to the human army's encampment. Cloaks, weapons and anything else they might need had been provided. It had been like Vin's ghost was hovering near them when the People had said farewell. The humans were fully aware that it was only due to Vin's friendship that the People were helping them, and Vin's presence seemed to permeate the air. And Chris couldn't get out of there fast enough.

The six were strung out in single file, a habit too ingrained to break. Only JD was leading, not Chris, who was occupying Vin's position, watching their back trail, covering the rear. Silent black shadows mimicked the six's passage, no sound was uttered, no word was heard. Five men felt too weary and drained to make a sound, the other was wrapped in deep thought.

Chris kept his horse's head turned to follow Ezra, acting automatically, his heart and mind darkened with thoughtful contemplation. He remembered the first time he had seen Vin's tattoo. The Seven had been riding patrol for the army. Vin had lead them high into the mountains, an area the demons were known to frequent. Where once ancient dragons had ruled, now demons lurked and spawned in old dragon lairs. Chris had been surprised by the beauty of the deadly mountains and had listened to Ezra's astonished exclamations which mirrored his own amazement with a slight chuckle.

Sprawling mountain ranges had risen to majestic heights, snow-capped giants dwarfing the hills and valleys which lay beneath them. Glacial streams cut through ancient rock laughing as they fell into raging white rivers. Green and blue trees climbed the mountain slopes, shading the land, dappling the green meadows which blossomed with every shade of wild flower.

Such unexpected moments of tranquillity and beauty were few and far between for the humans plagued by wars and hardship, and a reverent silence fell over the Seven as Vin showed them his beloved mountains. Craggy peaks whispered memories of better times as the wind wound itself through cracks and holes while tall trees danced in celebration of their freedom to live and grow. A gentle smile had settled on Vin's face, unknowingly reflecting the one on Chris's. Warm sunlight skittered through trees and grass, following the passage of the Seven.

As the noon sun climbed to its peak, Vin had lead his friends through a tunnel of tree branches, the trees themselves stretching to reach the heavens, in some sort of slow race to beat their neighbour to the sun. Each of the men squinted in turn as bright sunlight pierced shadowed depths and they arrived in a hidden clearing. A quiet pool lay in the natural circle, which was wide enough to be warmed by the high noon sun. Rocks and a sharp incline hid half the pool from view but JD and Buck saw only one possibility.

Before the rest had even dismounted the rough and woolly pair had shucked sweaty armour and leathers and had dived off the rocky incline into the crystal clear water. Buck's startled shriek at the water's cold grip, had made JD laugh so hard that he had been unable to defend himself from the subsequent dunking Buck delivered.

A knowing nod from Vin had assured the rest that it was safe to let their guard down and enjoy this moment of frivolity. Nathan and Josiah had also quickly undressed and joined Buck and JD, albeit in a less exuberant manner. Ezra had taken one look at the now very muddy ground were his companions clothes rested and had moved to a clump of trees, in order to disrobe in privacy and on drier land.

Chris, riding in a despair blackened night, found himself smiling as he remembered Ezra's rather vocal argument with Buck and JD, the pair of hooligans cavorting in the pool and the proper gentleman disrobing on shore.

"Really Messrs Buck and JD, such wild acrobatics are hardly fit for members of the royal guard."

"But we ain't in the Royal Guard, Ez."

"Yes my dear young simpleton, I am aware that we do not report to said prestigious cohort. My comment was merely to suggest that we, as envoys of the human race, should comport ourselves in a manner befitting our station and should strive to emulate the pristine behaviour of the royal guard who stand as triumphant examples of how even the lowest menial sword-seller can represent the human race in a befitting fashion." Ezra's voice was coming from behind a well-proportioned shrub with various articles of clothing being neatly hung on the branches.

"Huh?"

"Hell JD, don't you know that Ezra treats every patrol as if it were some all important ambastardly mission."

"Ambassadorial, Buck." Came the muffled voice as Ezra shrugged out of his shirt.

"Whatever! It still amounts to the same thing. Ezra wants us, as in you and me, to act like them nancy fops in the royal guard."

"They are not fops Buck. Merely well-dressed, distinguished and well-endowed officers assigned with the extremely honourable duty of protecting the King." A slightly tousled head had appeared briefly to deliver it's blistering remark, only to disappear again as Ezra bent to remove his boots.

"Do they wear floppy feather's in their helmets?"

"Yes, I believe the tail feather of the huny pheasant is an essential item in the uniform of a royal guard." The sound of Ezra hopping on one foot as he tried to get his last boot off punctuated his explanation.

"Floppy feather equals fop!" Buck exclaimed delighted at his conclusive logic, slamming his hand on the water. Ezra merely rolled his eyes, unseen behind the bush.

"Buck, ain't the royal guard good fighters?"

"JD your attempt to speak basic common is abysmal. I would suggest you try study my own refined speech patterns or at least Josiah's and emulate better quality speech."

Completely ignoring Ezra's last remark, Buck laughed and said, "Good fighters! Even though they dress like carnival clowns, they can definitely dish up a hell of an ass-whopping!"

"So you think I could join them? I am pretty good with a sword and the quarterstaff. In fact ..."

"JD I seem to recall an instance when you declared that you could both ride and shoot with equal dexterity, only to demonstrate your talents at aerodynamics and aquatic submersions in short order ... I think?" Ezra paused, a slightly puzzled look on his face, "Did such a humorous event actually occur? I seem to vaguely recollect such theatrics but ..."

"Yeah, yeah Ez, I remember. The kid was all piss and vinegar, showing off his colts ... But hell, I only remember JD having one horse? What in blasted name then is a colt? And don't you dare say a young horse, Ez. 'Cos I know!"

JD also scratched his head, trying to recall the incident - it seemed familiar. Unbeknownst to the arguing trio, Nathan and Josiah had sunk up behind Ezra. Slipping between the trees they came behind Ezra, who was carefully folding his pants.

"Wasn't JD wearing some sort of round hat ... Noo I ... AAARRRGHHHH!"

Josiah and Nathan had each swiftly grabbed an unsuspecting limb and bodily tossed Ezra over the bush and into the pool, drenching Buck and JD with icy water.

"You boys sure talk up a storm of horsedung. " Josiah laughed as Ezra was forcibly dunked by the wet pair in payment for their drenching.

Sputtering in indignation, Ezra pulled away from a second dunking attempt so flummoxed at his undignified entry, he could barely articulate his outrage, "That is uncalled for ... It wasn't my fault ... My last clean pair of underwear ... At least you could have warned ... stay back you ... Cretins! ... I could have landed on some unseen underwater ... this silk does not wet well ...damn this waters cold!"

Buck burst out laughing, "Sheesh, took ya long enough to notice. Hell, Ezra's so shocked he can't even talk all fancy like."

Gathering himself, Ezra flicked excess water from his hands and face and looked meaningful at Buck and JD. "Gentlemen." Together the trio turned to face the two pranksters on shore, who stopped laughing and took off at a run.

Vin and Chris off to the right of the fiasco, watched the ensuing chase. "For an old guy, Josiah sure can move," Vin quipped as Josiah evaded a speedy JD.

Chris snorted and finished grooming Ezra's horse. "How'd we end up taking care of the horses again?"

Vin turned from watching a three man-deep mountain stumble past as JD and Buck hung on Josiah's back trying to stop the huge man from reaching the safety of the trees.

"How'd you think? We lost a bet with Ezra."

A lily-white flash dashed after a darker blur as Ezra pursued Nathan who raced to help Josiah.

"Oh yeah."

"Quick grab his arm Buck."

"That's my arm you blind ignoramus!"

"That's cheating Nate, you can't use JD against us!"

Vin lead JD's horse to were the other four horses were tethered and grinned at the huge splash which was followed by a screech.

"Now that's more like it!"

"Damn it's like trying to move a mountain!"

Chris ducked as a wet pair of pants went sailing over his head to land in a nearby tree.

"Those came from some island whose name you couldn't even pronounce!"

Finally able to tend to their own mounts, Vin and Chris worked side by side, sparse economy in their movements as they made quick but thorough work of the grooming. A triumphant roar from Josiah and Nathan brought twin heads up and the pair watched as a spluttering trio rose from the water. Bellowing, Buck lead a concerted rush out of the water, barrelling his shoulder into Josiah and toppling the man sufficiently for the other two to knock him over with their momentum.

"Pin him! Pin HIM!"

"JD, please not in my ear. And I'm sufficiently wet without you adding to it."

"Stop jabbering Ez, and grab Nate!"

"You want me to what?"

The five man wrestling match rolled on the grass. Grown men, hardened in the heat of battle, as tough as any group of soldiers in history, let go of their cares in each others company, their friendship transcending any inhibitions or false attitudes. Exalting in the brotherhood that pumped in seven hearts, the spectre of war was banished for a time in the warm sunlit clearing as a different kind of conflict ensued.

" -'help'-."

"Oh this is just wonderful! I hope mud comes out."

"Brothers, this game is called dunk 'em and run!"

"Josiah, grab Ezra before he slithers away."

"JD pounding on my back is not helping!"

"Sorry Buck, I thought it was ... No not again!"

"Quick while he's distracted Ez!"

"Come here you slippery little fish!"

Vin and Chris watched, laughing at their friend's antics, the shoreline a battlefield, the combatants covered in mud and ... weeds?

Chris stripped off his armour, laying it in a pile near Vin's growing mound of clothing. He shrugged his undershirt off, stretching in pleasure at the feel of the sun of his bare skin. Vin had his back turned to Chris as he removed his own undershirt. Chris was about to bend over and tug off his boots when something surprising caught his eye.

Etched in exuberant flight, it's wings outstretched, sinewy neck gracefully arched and serpent-like tail snapping in the wind, was a dragon captured in ink and blood. As Vin moved his right shoulder, the dragon swerved upwards, racing to reach the sun. Muscles tanned a deep brown, moved the dragon in airless flight as Vin unbuckled his sword belt, and propped it against a handy tree.

A flash of smiling blue eyes winked at Chris as Vin turned his head to one side, watching the combined weight of four men dunk Josiah as Nathan changed sides.

Acting on impulse Chris reached out and touched the dragon, half expecting to feel scales and leathery wings. Smooth, warm skin ended that momentary belief and Chris found himself saying, "It's incredible Vin."

"Got it while I lived with the People. It's some sort of spirit-mirror. Didn't rightly follow all the wiseman was saying. Stuff about the marks reflecting your nature." Vin shrugged and turned around to face Chris.

Chris remained silent a couple of seconds, unsure what to say. Most humans followed the god Ar. And Ar had commanded in no uncertain terms that tattoo's were the mark of evil. Chris had abandoned any pretence at religion long ago, only getting a priests blessing for Sarah's sake. Now here stood his best friend with a tattoo and Chris realised he didn't care at all.

"We gonna stand here all day? I know as folks get older they tend to take longer to make their minds up - but this is ridiculous."

Chris shoved his cheeky friend towards the water, muttering under his breath about his choice of companions.

"JD you even think of putting that fish in my boots and I will ..."

"Well Brothers, here come two souls in dire need of some water. Should we oblige them?"

Four pairs of incredulous eyes stared at Josiah. "We ain't that stupid old man!"

Chris felt the warmth of that memory keep the night chill at bay, as he returned to the present. The pleasant memory faded in the light of present circumstances and Chris returned to the quandary at hand.

Dourn had taken Chris aside after their altercation and told him a few things that had had his mind in a whirl ever since. Two things in particular stuck out and Chris focused on them. Firstly Dourn, who turned out to be some sort of wiseman apprentice, had told Chris that their world had very weak barriers. The walls of spirit, dimensions, time and probability were exceptionally weak. This was why there are so many deities and powers in the land, many of the 'gods' were interlopers from other worlds and dimensions. The demons had broken through a dimensional wall millennia ago, fleeing a dead world, in search of more souls to devour. In fact even the great god Ar, was not a local - but actually some disposed godling from another time and place. Many powerful creatures were drawn to this physical plane, endangering the mortals who lived within it's physical realm. The People were set as guardians to help balance the power and prevent too many 'visitors' from interfering.

Dourn had continued with something he considered equally important. He told of an old legend that said that new dragons were never born. He explained the confusing statement by declaring that apparently a dragon who died was reborn in the next egg laid by a female. Thus no new dragons were created, only old ones reborn and at a certain age remembered their old lives. Thus in the thousands of years of dragon history, it always revolved around the same souls battling and plotting against eachother. If ever the few remaining dragons could lay sufficient eggs, the entire dragon race would be reborn - literally, with all the knowledge and magic of the ancient days. Which was why demons destroyed any and all dragon clutches they found.

How these two facts related to eachother escaped Chris. Dourn apparently found them to be significant and had left Chris with a knowing look. As the black-armoured soldier rode behind his friends he tried to find some connection between all this and Vin. The answer hung tantalisingly close, just at the edge of his understanding, but eluded his grasp every time he thought he might have it. Usually Chris could see vague connections were none seemed to exist, but this one remained frustratingly elusive.

A half forgotten phrase Chris recalled Josiah rumbling, sprung to mind. "Some things we are never meant to understand."

'Well I'm not accepting that this time. It all means something and I'm going to figure it out.'

The cave was fairly large, completely devoid of any stalactites, too newly formed to carry such features of age. The rough uneven floor was covered by debris and bones, evidence of the cave housing a very foul creature. The latest meal lay shivering against the furthest wall, dank shadows hiding most of it but not the smears of blood on the floor. A shaky hand moved weakly, dried blood breaking as muscles shifted after remaining motionless for so long, fresh blood oozing at several jagged tears.

Vin awoke from his frenzied nightmares to the real one he was living. Every muscle, tendon, nerve-ending and patch of skin shouted in a concert of pain. Sharp rock abraded his bare back as he stirred, the slight pain insignificant compared the soul-pain he felt. Mangus lacked the finesse and power to feed on Vin's soul without having to injure him physically. His arms and legs were a mass of cuts and lesions, used as conduits to reach the soul. Mangus had so far avoided injuring Vin in any vital place, lest he accidentally mortally wound Vin and end his torment. A stark reminder as to how careless Mangus could be, when in the midst gorging himself, was the mangled remains of Vin's right foot.

What had brought Vin back to consciousness was the sensation of 'knowing'. He could feel Chris again. Not like before their separation, which was only few days ago but seemed several lifetimes of pain away. Faint emotions drifted along the bond, the occasional flash of direction. And what Vin felt with a hope-ridden shiver, was Chris moving nearer. Shuddering at a spasm of pain, Vin closed his eyes and sought Chris out, reaching out along the connection.

Mangus arrived in the cave, laughing in pleasure at his latest conquest. After every 'meal' Mangus would leave the cave to check the surrounding tunnels. He had Vin hidden in the abandoned tunnels of Kelltor, far from any other demon lair. Feeling brave, with new magic filling his empty chest, Mangus would visit old friends.

"I told Kerf I would wipe that smirk off his face one day, and now I have."

His concentration broken, Vin looked up at Mangus and immediately averted his eyes from the grisly sight in Mangus's hand. He stared dispassionately at his pants, the only item of clothing left to him. Vin tried to take a deep breath to calm his pounding heart but had to stop when a lancing pain shot through his bare chest. Arching his back in response, his breathless gasp did not escape tight lips, the silence heavy with pain. A footfall sounded near his ear as Mangus leered over his writhing prisoner.

"What no congratulations or accolades? Come now VIN, say something."

Vin closed his eyes wearily and tried to find the strength to turn his back on Mangus. He managed to shuffle from half-lying on his side, to lying on his back and had to stop to catch his breath.

A spine-chilling shadow fell over him, as Mangus knelt next to him. "Ah come on Vin, I want to hear one of your little 'taunts' Vin. You know like ... go to hell. Or maybe something like 'Is that right?' huh? Vin huh?"

Vin tried to ignore Mangus, but it was little hard as the demon played with one of the cuts on his arm, saying in a sing-song voice, "Nothing? Why on earth is that Vin?"

Capturing Vin's face in his hand, Mangus turned Vin to face him, half-shouting, "Maybe it's because I locked that flaming jaw of yours shut! Finally got some peace and quiet."

Digging his claws in hard Mangus snarled at the defiant eyes, "You're not supposed to do that anymore. Remember ... you gave yourself to me. None of this!" He shook Vin roughly, willing the defiance to fade into fear. Stubbornly, despite knowing he would pay for it, Vin glared at Mangus, resisting the only way he could.

"You'll learn soon enough," Mangus whispered softly and Vin closed his eyes bracing himself for the coming pain. Mangus tossed Vin onto his right side, exposing his back to the demon and hissed, "Let's see if you manage to scream this time."

**Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Pro Patria Mori by Rhicy

_**Alternate Universe**_

The human army lay sprawled across the land like a living sea. The demon attacks had become so bad 5 years ago that practically the entire human population had gathered together into one gigantic force. Isolated pockets of human dwellings remained, but the focus of the war was on the massive human army. It was a logistical nightmare to run, with civilians and soldiers needing food, shelter and supplies in such large amounts, the supply-masters were hard pressed to provide for the multitude. The man in charge of the walking city was Lord Cross.

Second only to the King in power, Lord Cross commanded the army, organised tactical assaults, planned foraging parties and tried to keep his people fed and safe. The King was inaccessible, besieged in his capital city by a demon army, unable to reach his people and offer them protection. It was left up to Lord Cross to take the helm. The Lord relied on a handful of trusted men to help him enforce his commands and keep the multitude moving. The Seven formed part of that select handful and so when Chris strode into Lord Cross's tent, he was greeted with delighted shouts of surprise. What Lord Cross did not expect was Chris to stride right by his proffered hand, and slam a balled-up fist into his second-in-command's face.

"You sent us into a flaming trap, Jason!" Chris expressed his anger at the betrayal by landing another two blows to the man's stomach, a third connecting solidly to his jaw. Jason clutched his broken nose, blood streaming down his face, and stammered around loose teeth, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Chris was about to continue beating an answer out of Jason, when a large hand caught his arm, halting his movement. Without looking around, focused intently on Jason Chris snarled, "Let me go Josiah!" The quiet murderous fury implicit in the fierce growl, sent shivers up the spines of every other man in the room.

Unconcerned, Josiah merely cautioned, "Now Brother Chris, you weren't thinking of keeping this vile traitor to yourself, were you? Afterall, you do need to share."

It was then that Jason, sprawled in the carpeted floor noticed the five other men ranged behind Chris. Six stony faces honed in on him, even the kid's posture showed him to be intensely riveted on the quivering man of the floor. Despite their icy demeanours, their eyes gave them away. Anger and grief speared Jason to the quick, the desire to do far more than beat the crap out of him, danced in their eyes.

"What in the hell is going on?" demanded Lord Cross, slamming his fist onto a map covered table.

"Just providing a cleanup service, sir," replied Nathan, the only one of the Seven inclined to answer. It was then, that Cross realised that there were six dangerous men in his tent, and not the usual seven.

"Where the hell is Vin?" Cross shouted, stepping in front of Chris, cutting the hunters off from their prey.

"Ask Jason." Chris growled, his icy green eyes boring into Lord Cross.

Somewhat startled by the venom in Chris's voice, Lord Cross turned to question his second-in-command, only to see Jason scrambling to his feet, slicing a slit in the tent flap with his dagger and trying to slip through the hole.

Lord Cross was abruptly shoved aside as Chris and Ezra raced after the escaping traitor, following him through his hastily-made exit. The remainder of the Seven or rather six, raced back out of the tent entrance, splitting up to chase down their quarry.

"Will someone please tell me what in Ar's name is going on! And what are you lot doing just standing there?" Cross shouted at his guards, "Help them get Jason! I want answers!"

Jason sped through the encampment, stumbling over scattered belongings and campfires, feeling the close proximity of his pursuers. As he raced in and around tents, wagon circles and sentry lines, Jason could feel twin green eyes boring into his back, as Chris and Ezra kept pace, dogging his trail no matter how he tried to loose them. A sudden movement on his right, caught his frantic eyes, a brief man-shaped shadow paralleled his course. A second shadow on his left caused a terrified gasp to cut through his heaving chest. Jason realised that this was how a deer must feel being hunted by a pack of wolfs, his wolfs were armed with swords however.

Hunting in complete unison, the Seven chased Jason, cutting off possible exits and breakaways, merely by suddenly making themselves seen. Buck and Josiah raced to either side of Jason, Chris and Ezra at the rear, practically snapping at his heals, driving him on, ever forward, unable to stop and take a breath. An abrupt realisation hit Jason, 'Where are the other two?'

As if summoned by his thoughts, Nathan and JD appeared in front of him, blocking his avenue for escape. Coming to a grinding stop, Jason turned around to see Chris and Ezra slowing to a gradual amble, slowly stalking him from behind. Buck stepped out from behind a tent and Josiah cast a enormous shadow over the surrounded man as he moved into the light. The six surrounded Jason, each with a sword drawn, circling the horrified man like a pack of hungry wolves.

Dead silence fell over that part of the encampment, as men and women in neighbouring tents, drew back, allowing the six the move freely. Firelight glinted off six deadly blades, and cast strange shadows over six faces intent on only one thing. Jason.

Tall, good-looking with a build that had many women flocking to his bed, Jason no longer looked as self-assured as he usually did while acting his part in the command tent. Blood streamed from his nose, covering the bottom half of his face, his clothing was torn in places where errant poles and spears had cut him during his desperate flight. Chest heaving with exertion and fear, Jason noted with panic that the six men surrounding him, were hardly breathing heavily, as if that run had been insignificant. His nervous tremors flicked his dagger, pointing it at each man surrounding him, the blade quivering with fear.

A chill wind from the snowy mountains, blew through the camp, guttering torches and camp fires. It chilled the sweat on Jason's face, which continued to pour despite his stationary body. The silent regard of the six men, was making the sweat patches beneath his arms grow. 'Why didn't they say anything?' A desperate look grew on Jason's face, as fear clawed at his stomach, whispering to him all the terrible things the six would do to him, if he didn't do something soon. A man faced with what he considered a fate worse than death, toyed with his dagger, his grip tightening as he prepared himself.

A play of light directly in front of him, drew Jason's eyes towards it. He gulped down on a very dry throat as Chris's steely gaze met his terrified one. Chris twirled his wicked blade in the firelight, his hands moving in unconscious skill, the razor sharp blade softly whistling as it gained momentum. Chris took a small step forward.

An answering rasp and whistle dragged Jason's mesmerised eyes from Chris, to the humming axe Nathan was swinging, it's double-headed halves singing a hymn of death. Another weapon slicing through air, startled the terrified man who whipped around to see Josiah hefting both a war hammer and sword in a perfect dance of air.

Only Chris moved closer, the rest merely keeping their weapons moving in a frighteningly beautiful choir of death. Practically hypnotised by the moving blades and weapons, Jason allowed Chris to move closer, his unseen hand fingering a rope behind his back.

The abrupt arrival of Lord Cross's guards, their armour and clatter breaking the spell the Six wove, sent a bright spike of fear in Jason's eyes. Before Chris could move the few paltry feet to reach him, Jason sank his half-forgotten dagger into his own stomach, mouthing soundlessly at the pain.

Even as Chris reached Jason to check the wound, he knew Jason was dead. "Damn dagger was poisoned!" Chris growled, wiping the blood off his hands, in case the poison had tainted the blood.

Shooting a deadly glare at the inept guards, Chris pushed past the crowd who had gathered once the fight seemed to be over. A startled yelp from a surprised guard and then an answering thud, opened the way between the guards, Chris's fist a powerful motivator. The five disappointed soldiers followed in their leader's wake, leaving the mound of garbage for the guards to take care off. JD's harsh whisper-shout echoed through the silent camp, "The blighted scum died too quickly 'specially after what he done."

Buck's answering growl drifted up into the brilliant night sky, "Dead right kid!"

Vin floated on his back in a sea of memories, hiding in a vast array of experiences, as Mangus abused his soul further. Brief glimpses of times-gone-by floated by him, his subconscious lapping in ripples at his hidden form. Above him, arced a blue sky, thoughts and feelings sailing like clouds above him.

A sharp slicing pain cut the water near him and Vin allowed the memories to touch him, hoping to escape the pain by accessing those memories.

Instantly he could feel the sensation of a chair beneath his back. He didn't need to look to his right to know that Chris sat beside him, a black sliver in the corner of his eye. The warm winter sun seeped through Vin's buckskin jacket, the wind blowing up the scent of dust and horses. Silver spurs chinked in the late afternoon shadows, as Chris moved his feet on the porch. "What cha thinking, Cowboy?"

Vin smiled as the memories continued to float by, unconcerned that many made no sense to his present mind. The sensations grew in intensity...

The feel of Chris's arms as he clung tightly to Vin's waist, as the great bronze dragon winged it's way through the sunset sky. Dragon hide beneath his fingers, air streaming over the contours of his face. Purple and red clouds breezing past as powerful muscles beneath his legs, cut their way through the air currents. Chris's elated shout in his ear as the pair topped the mighty cloud mountains, the world spread beneath them, coloured in oranges and reds, a silver river snaking through the russet plains.

Chris's back to his, in a cold, dark place, filled with the sounds of machines. A wry grin flashing in the light of an ochre laser as the enemy fired.

The sight of Buck and JD falling off their chairs with laughter, the little wheels on the chairs spinning in accompaniment to the tears streaming down their faces, as Ezra walked through the office's glass doors with bright pink hair.

Nathan's brilliant smile in a crowded room, with smoke and music pressing heavily on the heads of the patrons. The sound of chips being dragged across a wooden table, as Nathan beat a flabbergasted Ezra with four smiling ladies.

Josiah's quick wink and then studied frown as he nailed his own thumb, whilst fixing a church roof. A distant thud as JD fell off the roof - he was laughing so hard, Nathan raising patient eyes to the sky as if pleading with the creator to save him from a pack of idiots.

His wife's surprised giggle as Vin caressed her bare neck, his unshaven whiskers lightened by the moonlight through the window as they tickled her skin. A soft cry from a crib interrupting the tender moment, his heart filling at the sound.

Ezra's confused face at the small gift on his desk, stars streaming by in the observation window. Ez's delighted grin at the small pack of antique cards, which he shuffled immediately, the cards moving as if on their own accord.

The sound of joyful laughter as Chris swung twin boys in his arms, their blond hair mirroring their father's in the sun. A dark haired girl jumping in anticipation at her own ride in her father's arms. Chris roaring with laughter as four children wrestled him to the ground and tickled him, calling for Uncle Vin to help them.

Buck's terrified visage as he stood before a wedding altar, a wickedly-delighted bride at his side. Sweat patches growing as the eternal bachelor tied the knot with a stammering squeak of "I do."

JD with grey hair and wrinkles surrounded by a clan of children and relatives, posing for a photogram, on his 101st birthday.

Josiah arm in arm with Maude, showing her his prize Arcadian Azalias, Ezra following them with a suffering look directed at the back of his mother's head.

Nathan and Rain standing stunned as they saw their brand new house, the six builders covered in dust and grime, proudly grinning at their accomplishment.

His mother's hands on his bearded face as she wished him happiness with his new bride, his father's hand pooling a sensation of warmth on his shoulder.

The quiet cool depths of the green forest, seated with friends beside a roaring fire, chuckling as a fancy-dressed Ezra and JD tried to eat the greasy meal without messing their finery.

Nathan sleeping on a boat deck, the twin suns burning his green skin, unaware that Ezra and Josiah were sneaking up on him with an icy bucket of water.

Chris's hand clasped to his fore-arm, a dry voice saying, "Watch your back, pard."

The fierce pain had eventually found him even in his memories, the stabbing sensation dragging him from the embrace of treasured memories, and as they floated past him once more, Vin wondered if he would ever feel such joy again.

Lord Cross looked up expectantly as Chris stormed into his tent, dragging with him an atmosphere of barely controlled rage. One cautious glance at the stony, clenched face and Cross knew the chase had not gone well. Chris's desire to vent his pent up anger tremored through the tent, and Cross hoped no one would oblige the deadly man. Josiah and Ezra followed Chris into the tent but remained at the entrance, giving Chris space to prowl the few steps available in the close quarters.

Cross's questioning gaze directed itself to what he considered the least volatile members of the Seven, only to find barely checked anger streaming from Josiah and Ezra as well. Unwilling to tempt the smouldering cauldron of Chris's wrath, Cross wisely nodded at Nathan as he too stepped into the tent.

Nathan studied his companions and sighed, "Jason gutted himself before Chris could get hold of the slimy worm." There was a thunderous crash as Chris overturned a chair, vile curses blighting Jason to an eternity of pain, spewing from his mouth, as if Nathan's words had opened the floodgates to his anger. Three days of reigning himself in, checking his violent urges and desires exploded forth. To come so close to getting the answers he craved, needed and now to have them snatched away, brought his anger to boiling point. No longer able to or rather no longer dwanting to hold his anger in, Chris escaped the confines of the tent, his silver edged armour glinting as his passed the torches.

Inside the tent, Lord Cross, Nathan, Ezra and Josiah heard the sounds of wood splintering and crashing. "I guess Buck and JD found something for Chris to vent on?" Lord Cross ventured.

"Nope, they're in Jason's tent going through his things."

Lord Cross cringed then, wondering what Chris was destroying outside. He couldn't think of anything near his tent that Chris could use as a punching bag, and that made him even more nervous.

Lord Cross had learnt very quickly that one did not command the Seven. You gave 'suggestions' and if Chris agreed, then the rest would usually follow, usually. "Mind filling me in?" Cross suggested to the trio standing before him.

Ezra took a deep breath and launched into an explanation of the last three days. Lord Cross had no trouble following the convoluted language as Ezra wove metaphor and higher vocabulary into an extravaganza of words. Cross and Ezra both hailed from Stone City, whose populous prided themselves on 'correct' speech. As Ezra made his words jump hoops and sit up and beg, Cross heard the pain hidden behind the façade. Ezra only got this verbose when he was truly upset and this was Ezra at his best.

"... Whereupon the arrival of your goodself's ineptly attired and club-footed minions distracted the vile creature sufficiently that he perceived his immanent capture and plunged a loathsome blade into his craven heart, dying far too swiftly considering the magnitude and horrendously monstrous nature of his criminal activities, a fatal venom speeding his flight to the netherworld where - if justice prevails - a truly fitting torment awaits his black and twisted soul. Needless to say the craven coward would have endured a far more hellish treatment at our hands should the perverse demon-friend have remained in the land of the breathing a few moments more. Hence our fearless leader's tirade and considerable anger, considering he was most anxious to express his severe disapproval to the misanthrope who elicited the separation of a dear friend from our midst and necessitated the courageous self-sacrifice of the best man amongst us."

"Thank you Ezra," Lord Cross interrupted, fully aware that if unchecked Ezra would continue for a good while longer, his own agitation fuelling his quicksilver tongue. Cross remained silent a moment, reviewing the dreadful story. He glanced at Josiah as if considering something and finally said, "Once Chris is ready, I think there's someone you boys should meet."

Cross paused at the sound of shattering wood, a strange look on his face, "On second thought, the sooner the better. Get Chris."

A small tent sat in the shadows, hunched over itself, seeming to draw the reluctant darkness nearer it, whilst the neighbouring tents seemed to shrink away. There was more space than usual around the tent, as if the owners of the surrounding tents had been very reluctant to pitch anywhere near the dirty brown thing.

Cross lead the Six into the tent, which surprisingly seemed to fit all of them. The tent was filled from floor to roof with scrolls, books and parchments, far bigger inside than it appeared outside. The seven soldiers could all stand quiet easily together in the tent that seemed on the outside barely big enough to let one man sleep in. A prickly sensation sat at the back of the visitors necks, Josiah's eyes narrowing as he studied the tent. As a monk he had learnt a lot about magic and power and this tent reeked of sorcery. It was certainly the home of one of the most feared humans alive. A magician.

"Morte!" Lord Cross called and movement from near a tall pile of scrolls revealed the dusty little man. His clothing blended in with the pale brown of the papers scattered around him, making him practically invisible. A small, mousy face peered at the soldiers, overly-large spectacles hanging precariously from his nose. Wild, whitening hair stood up at all angles, his mouth covered with ink stains from where he absentmindedly chewed on his quills.

Ezra was vaguely reminded of a picture he recalled seeing of a very famous man who had invented some ... weapon, but the man's name escaped him. The little magician at first seemed put out by the intrusion and opened his mouth to complain when suddenly his eyes widened as he noticed 'all' of the visitors. Scrambling to his feet, he hurried forward, staring intently at the six men in particular.

"Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating." He shuffled even closer and peered at the six, his mouth pursing in concentration. "Never seen one like it. Incredible." Unafraid of the towering black frame of Chris, which radiated unbridled fury, Morte approached him, muttering all the while and when he was practically on top of Chris, his beady little eyes snapped up to meet Chris's angry green ones. "Oh my!"

Morte placed a trembling wrinkled hand on Chris's chest, right above his heart and mumbled, "Riiiiigggghhht ... here!" At his words a blue light flashed in the tent and immediately Chris buckled to his knees, a heart-rending scream pouring from a pain-anguished mouth. Chris hugged his arms around his chest, and hunched over his knees, continuing to scream. Initially too shocked by the sudden scream to do anything but stare, Nathan snapped to his senses and bent to help Chris, the others not far behind. Buck and Josiah grabbed the little man who stood studying the screaming man with complete fascination, unconcerned by the pain he was causing.

"Stop it NOW! Whatever you did, stop it or I will rip off that scrawny head of yours and shove it up your ass!" Buck bellowed. Startled by the threat and the increasing pressure on his arms, where very large hands held him, Morte stuttered, "What? Oh this ...this ... ahh... hold on." He tried to move his arms but Josiah refused to let go, instead squeezed tighter.

Yelping in pain, Morte stammered, "I need to touch him to put it back! Let Go!"

Glaring at the puny magician, Josiah rumbled, "Then do it." Morte bent down and touched the shuddering black-clad back and Chris's scream was abruptly cut off. Silence fell, no one willing to speak after that horrific sound. Cross noticed five furious heads turn to glare at Morte and he stepped up quickly to avert a disaster.

"What did you do?" Cross asked in a calm detached voice, hiding his own shock and anger. Incredulous at how calm he sounded, Nathan was about to demand an explanation when Lord Cross held up his hand, asking them to wait. Morte still shaking from his brush with a towering rage in Josiah, stammered, "Lord Cross! I just wanted to see why the bond was dulled. Some powerful magician dampened the bond and I was just ... curious."

"Curious!" Buck yelled, "Curious! Why you little ... . Chris went through that just so ... you ... could ... ... oh damn." A sad realisation sunk in and Buck stopped ranting, his mouth opening in horror. The others also realised what Buck did, and a palatable sadness fell over the group, as they watched their leader rock on his knees, still shaking from the after effects.

JD felt sick to his stomach as he realised what Chris's scream meant. Vin was in incredible pain. Despite the strength of the bond, Chris only felt a portion of the pain Vin did, and if the agony from his connection to Vin had sent Chris to his knees, what on earth was Vin feeling? Ten times that, a hundred times? Guilt stabbed at JD, here he was safe, all due to Vin, and he hadn't even thought about what kind of pain Vin was going through. Usually you could tell by Chris's behaviour, but since the Luor forest, Chris hadn't felt any pain. And it had been easy to forget that Vin was still alive and in a hell of a lot of agony.

Guilt-ridden eyes met Buck's and JD saw the same guilt on Buck's face, as well as on the rest of his friends'. Uneasy silence fell over the group, all eyes on Chris who had yet to regain his feet.

Lord Cross cleared his throat hesitantly and asked Morte in a soft voice, "Have you completed the preparations?"

"Hmmm?" Morte queried his eyes darting around the tent, flashing to scrolls and books and then back the man on his knees. "Oh, oh! Oh Yes! I have finished - and ... yes ... and with these ... ah ... men! ... we ... it should work."

"What should work?" Buck asked, resisting the urge to help Chris to his feet, knowing his offer would be rejected.

"Morte has found a spell which could end the war," Cross explained, rubbing his hands over his biceps, trying the remove the goose-bumps from his arms. Chris's anguished scream had raised every hair on his body, and they were still standing up.

"A Spell? How can a spell help end the war?" Nathan queried.

"By sending those thrice-cursed demon-spawns back to where-ever the hell they came from!" The raspy, hoarse voice grated out of an abused throat, Chris standing up as he said it, nailing Morte with a mortal glare as he absently rubbed his abdomen. One chilling thought was swirling around Chris's brain, he had to reach Vin. Hooded green eyes were not focused on the little man who was fidgeting in front of him, they were focused on a brief glimpse of a dark cave, filled with pain.

"Yes. Yes. Exactly," Morte tittered excitedly, "I found an ancient scroll which contained the spell to banish the demons from our world. The writer apparently died before he could tell anyone about it, killed by demon-friends who destroyed all his work, this scroll survived only through a protection spell."

"Which is why we need to move quickly. If Jason was in contact with other demon-friends then they may know of Morte's discovery. We have to act now, before something tries to stop us."

Ezra mused aloud, "Indeed, one well-timed suicide mission, specifically placed in the middle of our camp would indeed create sufficient confusion for the demon's vile minions to retrieve the scroll. I am still at a loss as to why Jason felt he had to remove the seven us. None of us suspected him."

"Perhaps he was merely acting on orders - just sending the demons some lunch," Morte quipped apparently pleased with bad joke he had made.

As Morte's words broke through his semi-trance, Chris effortlessly grabbed a fistful of the little magicians robe and soon the pair where nose to nose. "Cracks like that are likely to get a body eviscerated, with a dull spoon."

"Chris," Lord Cross warned, noting with alarm that none of the others seemed inclined to intervene, "We need him, no matter how ... tactless he is. Please put him down."

Chris waited, as if considering the request, and with no warning dropped the little man, who landed awkwardly on his feet. "Really! How rude!" Morte tried to flatten the crinkles in his robe, with no luck. "Get on with it, Little Man! I ain't about to stand around here listening to you ramble on."

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Morte shot a meaningful glance at Chris before continuing, "Jason may have had some obligation to fulfil, some part in a bargain he made. Or the demons finally noticed your exceptionally ... ah .. 'colourful' souls and took steps to get you."

Josiah tugged at his beard, considering the magicians reasoning, "Our souls? What is so unusual about our souls?"

"Flame our souls, Josiah - Vin's is the only one we need to worry about!" Chris snarled, turning on Josiah.

"Chris, we need information first and foremost - the better we understand the situation, the easier our task is," Ezra tried to clam his leader down. Chris was completely still, unmoving in his anger. When Chris was pacing or cursing it was easier to deal with him - a few calming words or pointing him in the direction of something or someone breakable. But this statue-like stillness was frightening, it meant Chris was focusing his energy on something else other than his anger.

Buck quipped up with, "Chris just hear the weasel out, alright?"

A brief nod from Chris and Morte blurted out, "Ahh your souls ... well ... several things ... Firstly they are very .. strong I think is the word and secondly .. there is a bond uniting all of you together. Yes, it's particularly strong with him," Morte pointed at Chris with a dismissive finger, " and ... whoever it is currently enjoying the attentions of a demon. But needless to say, you all are connected somehow, tied."

"At the risk of sounding as dimwitted as Buck, I would offer the conjecture of 'So what?' The demons still tried to eat us," Ezra queried, fighting off a sharp nudge from Buck.

"It's all connected somehow. You, the demons, the spell. I haven't quite figured it all out yet. But I do know this - you six are the only ones who will survive an attempt at casting the spell. Actually ... survive might be a bit hopeful. I ahhh..."

"Cut to the chase, old man," Chris snapped. Blank eyes bored into Morte, Chris's face expressionless, save a small sneer of derision as he glared at the magician. Buck, standing slightly behind Chris, knew that despite the stony expression gracing his oldest friends face, Chris was fighting a turmoil of emotions. If Vin had been with them, he would have been able to sense the tumult and done or said something that only Vin would come up with, to ease Chris's pain. But Vin wasn't here - that was problem!

Lord Cross took over when Morte hurried to the back of the tent for something. "Magician Morte has prepared five gourds which contain the spell components. A group of volunteers will need to go into the heart of Kelltor and cast the spell. And it will, somehow, take the demons from our world."

"Somehow!" JD squeaked, "You mean you ain't sure it will work!"

Lord Cross shrugged, "We're running out of options. Hell, right now we are just running, period. The demon-blades have helped defend us against attacks, and even route demon strongholds, but we are not strong enough to remove them completely from our cities, and forts. The human race will be forced to wander like nomads unless we find a permanent solution. We don't have the time to wait for future sons and daughters to take back our homes. The demons grow more desperate by the day as we push into their ancient homes - they will strike at our heart - soon."

"So five idiots get sent into Kelltor and hope for their own souls sake, that some misbegotten spell will work!" Buck exclaimed.

"No five ordinary volunteers would not stand a chance. You six, however, might!" Morte had returned bearing five mesde plant gourds, the white and brown streaks on the skin mingling in a riot of directions. "These gourds once opened will cast the spell, and the spell-bearers must stay alive until the spell in completed. You will have the additional concern of ensuring that no demons latch onto your souls and try to drag you with them. The demon dimension is not a nice place to visit."

"Wait, wait. You're talking like we're already going. We ain't said we would," JD pointed out, garnering a supportive grunt from Buck.

"There any chance of freeing Vin?"

Morte stared at Chris for a moment and opened his ink-stained mouth to frame a denial when he seemed to change his mind and said, "A slim chance. One of you would have to find the demon who knows his name, find a way to sever their link and then ... make sure his soul goes to the afterlife and not with the demon."

"How do you severe the link?"

"Haven't a clue. It's never been done before. But that doesn't mean it can't be done," Morte's attempt at an encouraging smile, failed miserably.

Chris raised a trembling hand and felt the shirt over his heart, touching the place where Morte had ignited his torture. The indescribable pain that had flowed through his soul shook him to the bone as he remembered it. Everything had hurt, screamed in response and all Chris could do was give voice to the soundless scream streaming across their bond. Vin's scream.

"I'll find a way." And with those words, the rest of the Seven pledged their own commitment to the task ahead.

Six silent statues stood guard over the fallen seventh. Hands and faces etched in grey stone silently gazed at the crumbling form of their companion, it's legs broken in half, the stumps jagged in the force which severed them. Carved hands rested on giant swords and axes, as if the builders had prepared the warriors to burst into action at a moments call.

Age and time had not been kind to the statues, long cracks and splits raced across torsos and legs, rain and wind adding to the erosion. Once proud faces, seemed sad as rainfall had carved tear marks into stone cheeks. Sightless eyes were riveted on the fallen statue. It's face was turned to the open sky and almost all of it's features were gone, save a corner of a mouth which made it seem as if wry grin graced it's ancient face. This statues hands touched no weapons, but instead reached towards a statue cast in shadow.

JD felt the hairs on his arms rise in response to the wind that whistled through the statues, sounding like voices whispering, urging him. JD was trailing his friends as they made their way through the ancient entrance to Kelltor. According to legend an ancient city had once stood above the caves of Kelltor, it's citizens mighty warriors and exceptional craftsman. They had perished in the first wave of demon attacks, as the sinister fiends crawled through caves and tunnels to reach the surface, coming into the heart of the city itself. All that remained of that forgotten city were these seven statues and the name, Lanetre.

Chris was leading, using his sense of Vin to guide him. The bond had sharpened as the six journeyed closer to Kelltor, until Chris knew exactly where Vin was, as he stood at the cave mouth. No pain streamed through the bond, no emotions, only purpose. Chris barely paused as he entered the tunnel mouth, his steps firm as he set out to find his brother.

JD hefted his gourd, cursing it's heaviness and took a last look at the world behind him. In the darkening twilight the statues were silhouetted by the sunset. For a brief instant JD swore he saw Seven statues standing together, their arms and shoulders touching in shadow. He turned to call Buck and saw that Chris had entered the cave. As JD quickly turned to look again, the statues were lost in the falling darkness.

Fear coursed through his veins as he followed Josiah's broad back in the stygian darkness of the tunnel. Even though he had been barely conscious during his last time in these caves, Nathan remembered enough to set his heart racing. A phantom ache worried his stomach as the recently healed wound seemed to stir at his memories.

The tunnels were empty, the six had yet to meet any demons. Six black demon-blades cut the air as they marched though the tunnels. If a demon came near them, the blades would glow a faint green in warning. So far there hadn't been a flicker.

Lord Cross was creating a diversionary action up on the surface. He would lead an attack against a demon-held fort, hoping draw away many of the demons, so that the six would not have to fight their way through to the main cavern. Chris seemed to know exactly where to go, his steps unerring despite the darkness. Nathan sighed and rubbed his new scar, keeping a watchful eye on his blade.

The plan was anything but simple. In fact it had far too many loopholes and ifs as far as Ezra was concerned. Chris would leave them eventually to go find Vin and the five 'sacrificial' lambs would somehow find the main portal cavern. Once they had found the cavern, they would have to break the gourds in the four corners of the room, and the fifth in it's centre. Somehow manage to do this whilst fighting the inevitable horde of demons that would be present, trying to stop them. Then the spell would happen, and begin to transport to demons home - and the five of them had to stay alive until whatever it was - formed. Then they had to prevent their souls from being taken with the demons or else experience an eternity in some demon dimension. Not hard, not difficult at all. 'As Vin would say, 'Like hell!' And we cannot be too premature in our actions, Chris needs time to find Vin and separate him from that disgusting demon. No problem. No problem at all.'

Ezra snorted sarcastically, shaking his head in wonder. Behind him Buck, was humming softly. The tune seemed familiar and as Ezra strained to catch the tune, a name sprang to mind. 'Battle Hymn of ... something or other. Hmm, I wonder where I know that from?'

Buck on the other hand was unaware that he was humming, rather he was deep in thought. 'Now there was Mary and Jane. And Kate and Janet. Cheryl, Nicky, Martha, Paula and Bridget. Stacy, Heather, Peaches, Connie and the twins. Ah, the twins! Wait, I lost count, oh yeah - Marget, Kerry, Ursula, Gina, Bonnie, Violet and Dee or something. Sarah, Sally, Susan, Sue, Sugar and Bertha. Or was it maybe, Betty? Shoot that can't be all ... think stud - who else? Oh right, Justine, Holly ...'

'Holy spirits, be with us as we brave these foul dungeons. Guide our steps and sword arms. Help Chris find Vin.' Josiah walked immediately behind Chris, his hands glasping his gourd tightly. 'Never thought I'd be going back into these tunnels. The creator must have been asleep when He handed out brains to this lot. Including me.'

Chris sent out his thoughts, trying to locate Vin. A growing sense of urgency was clawing at his stomach, he needed to find Vin soon. The six of them had a narrow window in which to reach the cavern before the demons clued on to what was happening. Even now as he strode towards his brother, his mind whirled, trying to find a way to free Vin. The answer lay somewhere amongst all the garbled information he had. Dourn's cryptic stories, that damn magician's hints and innuendoes and his own gut instincts all mingled in to a mess of clues.

'What the hell do dragons have to do with Vin? Why are our souls so different? And what does that mean? Weak barriers? Demon portals? Flame it all!' Chris thrust the questions away, frustrated that he couldn't grasp the answer when it lay so near his understanding. In the sudden silence of his mind, a familiar twang drawled, "Stick to what you know best, Cowboy."

In the rank tunnels of the demon strong-hold, Chris felt an all encompassing peace settle over him, chasing away doubts and fears. For a lingering moment, he felt Vin, felt his pain as if it were a distant emotion, but felt him none-the-less. The passage forked directly ahead and along the right tunnel a voice seemed to whisper, its words too faint to hear. Chris stopped and faced the tunnel mouth, feeling his soul drawn down into it's murky depths. A rancid odour floated up on a vagrant air current, out of the left tunnel and Chris knew he had to send the boys down that one.

"It's time."

At those awful words, a tense hush fell over the group. They moved together automatically, age old instinct guiding their feet and hearts towards eachother. Uneasy and unwillingly to utter the goodbyes that needing saying, they stood for a few moments simply looking at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling this is turning out to be a goodbye? Don't you fellas remember, the hero always gets the girl."

"And lives happily ever after." JD completed Bucks sentence, his heart pounding.

"What no quip Ez? No stunningly elaborate comment?" Nathan asked, his white teeth a stark contrast against his black skin.

"Alas no, dear sir. I fear that words seem to have failed me in this hour of necessary departures."

"Liar."

Chris stepped forward, his face barely seen in the tunnel gloom. "It's been one hell of a ride, boys. Have a feeling we'll be meeting up pretty soon. All of us."

Throats too tight, and lips too clenched, six brothers nodded in agreement, shaky hands reaching out and touching Chris in farewell, as the five men filed down the left tunnel, leaving a solitary figure in black, watching them go.

A single head peeked around the cave wall opening, green eyes taking in everything. Once the area had been surveyed the head was withdrawn. Ezra motioned his companions back, drawing them away from the narrow shaft of light.

"Whacha see Ez?"

"A great deal, JD. It appears we have found a disused entrance into the cavern. Most demons are too big to use this narrow entryway and it seems the hole is not guarded nor frequented sufficiently that our presence will be noted."

"And?" Buck prodded, his moustache a dull grey from the layers of dust the five humans had disturbed in their passage through the abandoned tunnels. All five of them were coated a dull grey, Ezra somehow less grey than the others.

"That is were our run of fortune ends. This all important cavern is the same one we visited last time we graced these despicable caves, and it is as before, full of demons partaking in a most vile repast."

"Light! You sure?"

"Certain about what Nathan? Certain that we are outnumbered at ten to one? Certain that our chances are minuscule of even surviving 5 seconds in that horrendous cave? Absolutely certain that I desire nothing more than charging into that monstrous place and somehow rescuing all those unfortunate people from a fate worse than death? Certain that my heart is beating so fast at the prospect of going in there again, of my own accord, that it feels as if it about to spontaneously combust? Yes I am 'sure.'"

"Easy Brothers, we need to stay focused if we are going to make this plan work." Josiah's resonate voice soothed fraying nerves and rapid pulses.

"What plan Josiah? So far it's all been very vague. Cast the spell and survive. How do we do that?" Buck snapped, unwilling to be placated.

"I tend to agree with Buck. Lord Cross and that insipid magician seem to expect some miracle to occur simply because 'we' are the ones in involved. Chris is understandably far too concerned with reaching Vin to be of much use to us and where as in previous times when Chris had not provided a plan, Vin had been there to do so. I fully acknowledge it is not beyond our own considerable abilities to formulate a plan, but I find myself drawing a blank in this case."

"Yeah - what Ez said," JD muttered feeling very insecure about engaging an enemy that had come way too close to killing him before, without all the Seven present. "It just ain't the same without Chris and Vin. I mean if we were all together - nothing could stop us but ... we ain't."

"Who says we are not Brother JD? While Vin and Chris might not be physically with us, they are in spirit and in purpose. Chris's mission is just as vital as ours - we are together in this," Josiah spoke with such passion that his words managed to lift JD's head and the young man met the older monk's gaze and was pleased to see Josiah's belief reflecting in his knowing blue eyes.

"Belief and 'spirit' is one thing Josiah. But we are still two men short and heavily outnumbered. I believe in our strengths as much as any of us, but what chance do we have to succeed against such overwhelming odds," Nathan said, his eyes downcast.

"Forgive my rudeness Brother, but what a load of crap! I know we are all frightened, hell I'm so scared - that by the end of this, I'm going to need to change my drawers," a half-hearted chuckle rose at Josiah's words, "but we are going to do this! And succeed! Because we have to, because lives depend on it, because Vin depends on it - Chris is going to have enough of a fight that any help will be essential. We are going to do this because we are who we are. The Seven of us have never backed down from a fight, never quit because it is too hard, never given anything but our all - even if it kills us. And mark my words, there are Seven of us - together." Josiah caught each of his companions startled gaze, willing his confidence to them.

"I have watched as Seven men as different from each other as night is to day, forge bonds of brotherhood that I can only believe are stronger than we in our limited vision can understand. I know you all felt it, because at some time or another, you have each told me how drawn you were to this group, how right it felt, the sense of completeness that sang in your soul. I felt it too and I know this," Josiah waved his hand in the space between the men, including them all in his gesture, "this thing tying us together, no matter how inconvenient it seems at time, this bond is real and is stronger than life itself."

The four men hunched over their knees, shuffled uncomfortably under Josiah's scrutiny and revealing words. His impassioned speech echoed the feelings of their own hearts and as Josiah continued, each man looked at each other across their small group. "I have no clue how we are going to accomplish this mission, but I know we will. And frankly if I die in there I'll be glad to die rather than have to live the rest of my worthless life knowing I chickened out on the best thing that ever happened to me. This," Josiah slammed a large fist into the cave floor emphasising his words, "US! When Chris said he was going to get Vin, we all agreed automatically. Not because we were afraid Chris would beat us into a pulp if we didn't but because Vin is our brother! And here we are, facing death! A very, real possibility of death! JD said that together the Seven are unstoppable. Well today we gonna have to be unstoppable - separately. Because do not doubt, Chris will free Vin, even if it kills him."

"Okay, okay. Josiah. Enough with the lecturing! Sheesh - as if we'd 'bug' out." Buck snorted interrupting the tirade. "We got cha. You feel a little 'passionate' the seven of us. Understandable considering woman run a mile when they get a whiff of you," Buck's broad smile and flippant joke did nothing to hide his true feelings, which shone from his eyes like a beacon. And were reflected in the faces of his friends, brothers.

"Quite so, Buck, quite so. Right back to more pressing matters, surviving the first five seconds."

Low chuckles echoed in the tunnel, as five brothers bent their heads and began planning to take on the impossible, again.

The darkness was complete. No light penetrated the tunnel's gloom. The air lay thick and musty, sluggish as if nothing lived to stir it. A shadow cloaked in blackness equal to the stygian depths, threaded it's way through the tunnel. A pale hand, unseen in the darkness, felt the cave wall, helping to guide the feet that stepped forward into unknown areas. Green eyes struggled to pierce the darkness, unable to see anything. All his senses cut off, no sound to guide, no light to direct, only the feel of rock beneath his fingers, assured Chris he still walked in a tunnel.

Not relying on physical sense, Chris followed a different trail, scenting along a different scent. His soul pulsed in response to the presence of it's other half, somewhere up ahead. As he drew nearer, sharp pains attacked his heart, brief and fleeting, but growing in intensity the closer he drew to Vin.

**Part 3…**


	3. Chapter 3

Pro Patria Mori by Rhicy

_**Alternate Universe**_

Exhausted muscles corded in stark relief across Vin's chest, his abdomen muscles straining as Vin fought the pain that surged through his body. Fire raced across his shoulders and neck as Vin struggled to keep his head up. Strangled gasps forced their way through locked jaws, his eyes closed tightly.

Mangus had his clawed hand under Vin's back, lifting the upper-half of his body off the floor, using Vin's own weight to agonisingly press the black claws into Vin's back. It was not the physical pain alone the tormented Vin. Mangus had his minute eyes shut, his concentration bent on his magic as it scarred Vin's soul.

Some part of the soul was resisting all Mangus's efforts to feed on it. A few hours ago Mangus had withdrawn his magic, thinking he had finally sucked all the power he could from Vin. The human had lain deathly still, it's chest barely moving and Mangus expected to see it's reduced soul flee the weakened body. Instead, his link to Vin's soul had surged as renewed strength had flowed into the mortal frame. The soul was not completely tapped, unseen well-springs feeding the faltering soul

Mangus had watched fascinated as the soul re-newed, not growing stronger, simply providing enough to remain in the physical body.

Now Mangus tried to find an entry way into these hidden depths - depths that hinted at far more power. Mangus knew he could merely wait for the soul to strengthen again but he was an impatient being and wanted all the power - now!

As Mangus probed the soul unconcerned by the pain-racked body slowing impaling itself on his claws, he hit a solid wall. A golden force prevented his further exploration and Mangus sent black magic spikes to pierce the wall. The evil magic was simply absorbed by the force, ripples expanding across the surface, like water. Mangus tried again and again until an magic induced intuition hissed in his black heart. 'Its name.'

Mangus whispered, "Vin," and the wall shuddered but did not give in. "Vin!" he shouted and still the wall resisted, weakening partly but preventing his entrance.

Tiny blood shot eyes snapped open and studied the mortal twitching on his hand. Vin was unconscious, beyond any comprehension or willing resistance, his head hanging back, long hair trailing the dirt covered floor.

Uncharacteristically gentle, Mangus withdrew his claws and laid the body down. He covered Vin's face with his hand, and felt the soul flowing, growing. Near death, Vin's body was guided back to the land of the living, the hidden wells surging in his heart.

Mangus tightened his hold on Vin's head and said, "Time to wake up Vin, we need to have words."

The gourd shattered with a sickening crunch, pale orange smoke tendrils rising from the remains, growing into billowing clouds, rising to the roof of the feasting cavern.

Buck clutched the sword blade buried in his midriff, roaring as he pulled it free and sank his own bright green sword into the gaping maw of the muscle-bound demon in front of him. Black blood oozed down the hilt as the enchanted blade did it's work.

Buck felt rather than heard his brother's fighting beside him, fending off the mass of demons while he opened his gourd. A magical demon had materialised behind the front presented by four furious green blades, and attacked Buck as he prepared release the first part of the spell.

"Come on! Time to go!" Buck shouted over the noise of snarls, roars and growls. "You just have to smash the damn things. Come ON!"

A shade of difference in the black depths, drew Chris's weary eyes. His demon blade was glowing faintly. A demon was near. Vin's call was also growing stronger, urgent as if the distant captive sensed Chris's approach and was urging his brother to hurry.

Chris did just that, breaking into a light trot, guided by his brightening sword and Vin's desperate pull on his soul.

Consciousness flooded back and as Vin opened blue slits, his soul-weary eyes saw Mangus's face close to his. Barely able to react, Vin merely tried to return to the quiet depths of unconsciousness that were calling his name.

Pressure on his jaw, drew the slits open again, and Vin felt a brief flare as Mangus unlocked his jaw. Days of tension and pain had tortured the muscles around his jaw and neck, and Vin struggled to stop the scream that wanted to burst forth as he opened his mouth. Dry and cracked lips were wetted by an even drier tongue. Cool liquid was forced into his mouth, blissfully wet against the damaged tissues and muscle. Mangus did not allow Vin too much water, just enough to moisten ill-used muscles. He continued to slowly slip water into the willing mouth, Vin's eyes watching him warily, expecting at any moment to have to pay for this unusual kindness.

Satisfied, Vin would be able to talk, Mangus set the water down. Short painful breathes were pulled through the mouth as the starved body fought to live. Mangus took a moment to study Vin's condition. Despite days of starvation and torture, Vin's body still looked fit and lean - if not approaching thin rapidly. Old and new scars, cuts, slashes and bruises covered the muscled body. A few ribs were beginning to show, and Vin was struggling to breath, ligaments and sinews stretched in an effort to live.

"I'll give you this, mortal. You are a fighter."

Vin ignored Mangus, trying to get a grip on the pain that still attacked him.

"Tell me your name!" Mangus demanded. Confused eyes opened, crinkling at the corners as Vin stared at Mangus. "N .. name?" Vin croaked.

"Yes! Your name!"

" you already."

Mangus snatched a handful of hair and pulled Vin mercilessly upwards, "No! There is more. Tell me!"

Confusion looked back at Mangus and Vin braced himself as he saw Mangus raise his claws, the blackened points already covered with his blood.

Nathan fumbled with removing his gourd from it's position at his back. He jerked his dagger across the twine holding the stubborn thing in place, dropping his sword to do so.

"Nathan!" Ezra's yell turned Nathan around in time to see a small demon launch itself towards the dark-skinned man. Snatching up his fallen sword, in a smooth movement, Nathan met the flying creature on one knee, his sword impaling it as the demon dived at him.

Nathan turned to thank Ezra, only to see Ezra pay for taking the moment to warn him. A overgrown demon slashed it's jagged claws at Ezra's back, shredding the fine fabric and slicing into an even finer friends muscle. An expertly thrown knife embedded itself into the attacking demons eye, stopping the killing blow as Ezra fell to his knees in shock. With his eyes on his bleeding comrade, Nathan hurled the gourd onto the uneven floor, purple smoke rising to join the orange clouds that swirled above their heads.

"Touch him and I will tear you apart. Slowly." A voice as cold and as angry as an ice-storm, cut through the cave, halting Mangus from slicing into Vin.

At the entrance of the cave, stood a tall, blond soldier, dressed completely in black, silver metal studding the black chest. Icy green eyes tore into Mangus and Chris hefted up his bright green demon-blade.

'Chris!' Vin's soul-shout struck Chris like a blow. Mangus felt Vin call out the interloper, but did not hear the name.

"Friend of Vin's?" Mangus laughed, shaking Vin in response, "Well he's mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" Chris drew his dagger and stepped forward to meet Mangus, who dropped Vin, rising to confront the human foolish enough to think he stood a chance of surviving the fight.

Moving with a calmness he did not feel, Josiah severed the rope tying his gourd to his back. Blood ran down the gourds smooth surface, as a minor cut on Josiah's hand made his grip slippery.

In the smokey atmosphere of the cavern, strange sights floated around the five men. Souls trapped in the soul globes around the cavern, escape their confinement, fleeing the pits rising like an army of the dead, spirally up towards the roof. JD and Buck struggled to keep the demon's back, while Nathan quickly tied bandages around a protesting Ezra.

Josiah lifted his gourd, and smashed it against the wall, dark blue smoke rising to join the purple and orange billows swirling overhead. As the last of the smoke dissipated, Josiah watched in horror as Nathan tried to fend off a towering demon. Josiah let loose a thunderous roar and charged the creature, barrelling into it, too late as it's black sword entered Nathan's chest. Buck and JD stepped in finished off the demon, and then urged their companions on. Dark red blood spread across Buck's midriff, his eyes free of pain as the battle-rage swept him up in a frenzy of adrenaline.

"NO Time! Just two more!"

The two combatants met in a clang of metal against steel, as Mangus materialised a black sword into his hands and began to battle Chris in earnest.

A furious silence fell over the pair as they ranged back and forth, trading blows and thrusts. Mangus made up for his lack of skill with raw strength, while Chris's expertise saved him from being over-powered, slipping underneath blows that would have cut him in two. Dwarfed by the 8 foot demon, Chris fought like a man possessed, holding his own against the magical and physical attacks hurled his way, the demon-blade absorbing any trickery.

Vin managed to roll on his side and watch the battle, feeling his soul strengthen in the presence of his brother. He felt Chris's exertion in the battle and sent his support flowing along the bond, receiving in return additional strength which his soul flared in response to.

Snarling in disgust, Mangus pressed his attack, as he felt Vin respond to his opponent, resisting his hold.

"Prepare to die, little man."

Bright green smoke obscured his view as it escaped his gourd. JD clutched his demon-blade tightly, searching for signs of his friends. The murky air was growing thicker as more smoke escaped, joining it's fellows spiralling swiftly in the cavern's roof.

Somehow all of his friends were fighting, despite the very serious wounds they sustained. Ezra and Nathan were practically joined at the hip, as each helped the other fight off the demons, thrusting and parrying the claws and swords sent their way. Buck and Josiah stood like mountains, unmoveable against the tide of evil that surged at them, hefting demons back in the horde, massive axes and war-hammers laying waste.

JD shouted that he was done and immediately the four men watching his back stepped back, retreating to their next position. A wounded demon thrust itself on Josiah's upturned axe, hissing in delight as it's blood began to eat away at the metal. Repulsed Josiah tried to push the thing away from him, but not in time as it seemed to explode, spraying it's acidic blood over the monk.

Roaring in pain, Josiah charged into the front line of demons, spreading the acid to their skins as well, causing a wail to rise above the snarls and growls. JD raced forward and helped Josiah retreat, careful not to touch the burnt man, wincing at the sight of blistering skin.

Mangus took a sickening step back, as he retreated from the skilful attack. Unable to use his magic and the human's exceptional ability with the sword, swayed the balance of the fight and now Mangus appeared to be loosing.

He continued to retreat, as the human pressed his attack. The demon's mind raced trying to think of some way to defeat his opponent. Surely the stupid thing realised that even if it killed him, that wouldn't save Vin.

'Wait. Vin.'

Chris wondered at the sudden smile on the demon's face and hesitated for a split second before continuing his attack.

Somehow the five wounded men had managed to fight their way into the centre of the cavern. Avoiding foul pits and open fires, their ferocity had surprised the demons, who fell back before the unified front of humans. Circled back to back, Ezra's brother's created a wall of death, swords and axes swinging in unison, preventing the demons from overwhelming them.

Ezra lay gasping at their feet, protected while he opened the last gourd. The complicated words, flowed out of his mouth as blood red smoke shot straight up into the cyclone of magic above the fighting horde. As the words died on his lips, Ezra found himself saying a phrase he half- remembered from a time long ago, sending a thrill down his spine, "Dulce et Decorum est, Pro Patria Mori, or rather I should say, Pro Fateria Mori." A ghost smile flittered across his face as he clambered to his feet, his legs trembling with exhaustion.

"Now what?" He roared at his brothers.

"Now we stay alive until whatever happens - happens!" Josiah shouted.

Ezra looked at the array of snarling demons before him, each and every one eager to sink it's claws into him. Smiling wickedly, Ezra raised his voice, as he blocked a claw determine to gut him, exhaustion fleeing his tired limbs.

"Hey Buck, maybe JD could tell them that three legged dog joke?"

"What in the hell for? They sure ain't gonna die laughing!"

"Hey!"

"I was hoping they would feel sorry for us, you know having to listen to those of kinds of jokes all the time. And well, let us go in sympathy."

"HEY!"

"Not a bad idea Ez! Go ahead JD! Slay them with your humour."

"Go to hell, Buck! You too, Ez!"

"I thought that's where we were, Brothers."

"Nah, Josiah, Hell would be having to listen to JD non stop every day for eternity. We live in Hell, all the time!"

"Better than smelling you everyday. It's like living with some kind of animal!"

"Any idea when this thing is going to start working?"

"Don't know. Maybe Buck needs to add a bit more to the all foul smelling gas up there!"

"Real funny, Nate! I'll have you know I've been declared a lethal weapon. My ass is pure dynamite."

"So fire away Buck, we need all the help we can get."

"NO!" coursed three horrified voices, "This place stinks enough as it is."

A monstrous boom interrupted the cheerfully bantering brothers, who paused in their battle with the demons, as every head turned to study the roof, the smoke circling into a giant mass, a black hole in the centre.

"Is that it?"

The link joining Mangus and Vin was like a chain, and it pulled at Vin's soul as Mangus moved around the cave, fighting Chris.

Mangus managed to shove Chris away from him and in the heart beat before Chris moved back to renew the fight, Mangus sent the spirit form of his claws towards Vin, which ripped at his soul.

The unholy scream that split the air, stopped Chris in his tracks. The painful scream sliced through him and he turned to see Vin writhe on the floor as some unseen hand tortured him.

Forgotten in the moment, Mangus materialised an insidious dagger into his hand and stepped towards Chris, the blade snaking upwards as if eager for the taste of human blood.

The entire cavern shook as the giant maelstrom began generating a portal, sucking the demons into it's black abyss. Shrieks rose as small demons flew up towards the roof, before disappearing into the maelstrom. Larger demons tried to fight the incredible pull that was dragging them upwards. Those demons closest to the exits, raced to escape.

Forgotten in the panic of trying to escape the maelstrom, the five brothers sank to the ground, adrenaline no longer able to keep their wounded bodies upright. The men could feel the drag on their bodies, but it was not nearly as strong as it appeared to be on the demons. A strange light glowed in the cavern, empty soul globes shattering in bursts of colour.

JD pulled his hand away from his stomach and noticed for the first time, the blood that covered his hand. He looked up to find Nate and what he saw dropped his jaw wide open. A soft purple glow surrounded Nathan, who was trying to stem the flow of blood from his chest wound. JD noted with a shock that all his brothers were glowing. Buck seemed to be on fire, his bright orange aura flickering around him like flames. Josiah pulsed a dark blue, his white hair a stark contrast to the colour around him. Ezra's red glow was almost indistinguishable from the blood covering him. That was until Ezra gaped at JD, his aura spiking in response.

"JD! You're all green!"

JD raised his hand, and saw that surrounding the blood on his fingers, danced a lively green glow. JD looked down at his bent knees and chest, and saw the same glow.

"And I'm red!" Ezra gasped.

Another horrendous crack ended the startled revelations as a massive hole spilt the cave wall, shrieking demons being drawn through the hole up into the maelstrom.

The feasting cavern rocked as the pocketed floor split in half, more demons being drawn into the maelstrom.

"We have to get out of here!"

"How Buck?" Nathan shouted and pointed at the cave walls. None of the tunnels were there. "Some demon must have tried to seal the cave. That's why the walls and floor are splitting!"

"So what! Is this it? We're going to just sit here and wait to die!"

"I don't think Nate meant that Buck. Just that it's going to be a little difficult to get out of here."

"Oh. OK. Ready?"

Nods greeted the question and five brothers pulled eachother up, latched on a partner and began to make the stumbling way forward. Blood mingled as mortal wounds seeped, and oozed, chests heaved and stuttered as they fought to breathe. Hands and arms tightened in support as legs stumbled and shook, threatening to topple the mass at any moment.

A resounding crash stopped the little group, alone in the cavern save for the demons flying upwards towards their new home. The unseen roof shook again and a disheartening rumble rattled the cavern.

The stronger demons were now being dragged into the maelstrom, their magic insufficient to halt their journey. Snarling in anger, a group managed to wedge themselves in a smaller gap, stopping their reluctant flight.

Malicious eyes studied the small group of humans, the bright souls drawing the demons attention. One particularly clever demon realised he might not be able to stop the spell bent on sending him back to the demon dimension, but he could try to take a little something for the road with him. Sending out spirit claws to catch the souls, the powerful demon was joined by his companions.

Gasps of shock exploded out of JD and Ezra as they felt the claws sink into them. Weakened by their injuries, the pair fell to their knees, dragging their brothers with them. Wide pain-filled eyes met Josiah's and he instantly knew what was happening, when Nate also let out a shocked gasp, as the claws attacked him.

Josiah touched his stricken friends, his blue aura surrounded hand, mingling with the aura glowing on their shoulders. "Hang on, Brothers!"

Buck bit back a shout as he too felt 'something' attack him. "Blasted soul-stealers! Hang on Kid!"

Each of the five brothers touched eachother, mingling colours and blood. Above them their attackers lost their fight with the maelstrom, sailing towards the black hole spiralling in the airy cavern's roof. Another rumbled announced the end of the roof's fight as well, as the mighty cavern, began to collapse under the strain of the maelstrom.

Massive boulders hurtled towards the floor and the five humans huddled there, fighting their own battle.

"Don't give in Brothers! Fight them! It's nearly over." Josiah's voice was barely heard over the sound of the cavern dying.

As the twisted demons attacking them entered the black hole, the remains of the roof landed on the floor and five magnificent souls burst forth, ripping themselves free from the spirit claws, disappearing in the bright flash, as the rest of the cavern collapsed.

Chris grunted in surprise as he felt the blade slip between his ribs and into his chest. Dark red blood welled at the hilt of the knife, streaming down the demon's hand in tiny red rivers. Chris blinked as the pain registered in his brain and saw a triumphant glee grow on the demon's face, as it felt his blood run down it's arm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Vin struggling to sit up, his weakness making the task an impossible effort. Chris saw Vin's eyes widen in shock at the sight of all the blood between him and the demon.

A heart-wrenching cry of "LARABEE!" tore itself from Vin's throat, echoing in the cave, rebounding off the walls, swelling to a dull roar in Chris's ears. Chris had never heard that name in his life, but as it assaulted his ears, it sounded out a sure remembrance and recognition in his soul. A thousand voices seem to shout that name in his head, calling to him and he felt his soul respond a hundred-fold.

Mangus stood transfixed as the name echoed in the cave, feeling Vin's soul reach out to the human before him, ancient ties searching for their other half. Black magical instincts hissed dire warnings to him to prevent the completion. Unsure on how to do so, Mangus ripped his blade free, sending Chris to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest.

Mangus took a step back, uncertainty delaying his reactions. Vin continued to struggle on the floor, trying to reach Chris. Mangus suddenly felt reluctant to kill the mortal on it's knees before him. It possessed a soul as vibrant as Vin's, perhaps he was strong enough to bind it to him.

He gestured at Chris, his magic crackling at his fingertips, trying to grab hold of the human's soul. Vin, linked to Mangus, felt his intent and absolutely terrified that Chris might experience the agony of feeling his soul being devoured, Vin let out another shout of, "LARABEE!" desperate to warn him.

As Mangus reached out to Chris's soul, the half-remembered name echoed again, and Chris's soul flared in response, hurling Mangus away from it. Chris gazed in amazement as Mangus landed with a dull thud a few metres away, and Chris felt a power surging through him, calling out to ... what? It was responding to that name and Chris turned confused eyes to Vin, seeking answers.

Dull, weak eyes met his, as if something vital had been drained and Vin seemed to be weakening by the second, struggling even to draw breath. Vin mouthed the word, "Chris," too weak to summon the breath to speak.

"Vin," Chris gasped, fighting the pain in his chest, yearning to reach his brother, but unable to gather himself to move. Mangus bolted to his feet with a roar once he had regained his senses. He was about to rush Chris when a thunderous crack split the wall behind him, freezing everyone in the cave.

Chris felt a tiny breath of air breeze by his face, drawn to the new opening. A distant howling could be heard deep within the hole and Chris could feel a distinct pull from the crack, as it sucked the air out of the cave. Mangus snarled at the hole, feeling a different magic than his own pulling him towards it.

Within minutes of it's initial appearance the crack had produced a giant maelstrom within the cave, sucking everything towards it, but particularly Mangus.

'It must be the spell. The boys did it.' Chris thought, even as he latched onto a handy rock outcropping on the floor as the power of the wind increased. Vin was unable to find a handhold to prevent his gradual slide towards the crack, moving by inches on his back. Mangus however was actively fighting the drag as the spell sought to draw him into the gaping hole.

Snarling madly Mangus lost his footing and tumbled towards the crack. In a desperate act of malice, he grabbed Vin's foot, determined to take Vin with him. Incredibly in a life and death moment, Vin managed to grab hold of a piece of uneven rock, stopping his slide. Mangus's weight jerked his leg cruelly but Vin held on. Dipping into reserves he didn't know he had, Vin clung to his handhold, muscles straining to maintain both his and Mangus's weight.

Chris launched himself forward the moment he saw Vin's predicament. He rolled towards Vin and was brought to an abrupt stop when his wayward right foot was caught between a narrow gap in the floor. Pain arced up his leg as ligaments screamed in protest at the abuse, muscles stretched unbearably. Chris immediately looked how far he had to go in order to reach Vin. He was a heart-breaking foot too short. Vin's outstretched arm was trembling in exertion, straining to hold on, and Chris couldn't reach him.

The force of the maelstrom was too great for Chris to even contemplate trying to move back and loosen his foot. The wind whipped his hair in his eyes, causing the icy-faceted green depths to tear, as Chris looked at Vin. Besides he was rapidly running out of time, as Vin's grip weakened, bloody fingers starkly white as they held on for dear life. How he had been able to hold on this long was a miracle in itself.

Chris stretched as far as he could, narrowing the gap by inches, but still falling too short. The uneven cave-floor now clear of debris shuddered briefly. Pain-filled blue eyes locked onto his, willing him to reach them, save them. Idly Chris noted that the scar beneath Vin's left eye was gone. Mangus was not helping Vin, the demon continued to twist and writhe, fighting the maelstrom, making it even harder for Vin to maintain his tenuous grip.

Desperation lent Chris a burst of strength and he launched himself forward just in time to catch Vin's hand as he slipped. The burst of agony from his foot assured Chris he had caused some serious damage. But he had Vin.

Without an anchor, all three were being drawn inexorably toward the crack, Mangus's talonned feet already partly inside. Chris whipped out a bloody hand and desperately sought a handhold, anything! Luck seemed to be on their side, when a quake ripped through the cave, as the rock walls began to crumble under the pressure of the maelstrom. After hundreds of years of dark magic permeating their every granules, the caves of Kelltor were destined to follow the demon hordes into a dark abyss.

A sharp, angry shard of stone broke through the cave floor, directly in front of Chris, and he was able to wrap his body around the rock. Their slide halted, Chris, Vin and Mangus hung stretched out in a battle of wills. The spell's determined drive to draw the demon into the crack fought Mangus's desperate hold on Vin while Chris maintained his tight grip on his brother's hand, determined not to let go.

Mangus gave in first, relishing in the fact that his link to Vin's soul would rip it from the physical body he no longer needed, and drag the best part with him. Vicious claws released the mangled foot and the foul demon was drawn into the crack.

Vin felt an immense tug on his soul as the demon's magic pulled it with him. Bright spots danced in front of his eyes, and he felt himself slipping away, the feel of Chris's hand on his own fading as dark claws sank into his spirit. He tried to hold on but couldn't stop the sensation of leaving his mortal frame until a harsh, grating voiced snarled, "Vin Tanner, don't you dare let go!"

It was like a spring had sprung itself closed. Instantly Vin could feel Chris's nails biting into his hand, sweat and blood mingling between their palms. He blinked his eyes to clear his vision, and felt Mangus's pull lessen but not disappear.

Still linked to the mortal dimension, Mangus twisted halfway between his new home and the portal, frustrated by the fight being waged at the other end. He called all his now considerable magics together and shouted, "Vin!"

In the wind-tossed cave, Vin screamed as Mangus's call ripped him from consciousness and his grip loosened. Raw panic clawed at Chris's heart as he felt his life pumping out of the hole in his chest. Determination would only keep Vin secure for a few minutes, as Chris's weakening body betrayed him. As Vin's scream cut through Chris and his hold loosened, a voice from the very depths of Chris's soul burst forth, faint memories stirring as it yelled, "TANNER!" to his brother.

An unknown well was opened and renewed strength surged through Chris, melding his arm to Vin's, anchoring the failing soul. Absolute determination not to lose Vin after everything they had been through glowed in jade green eyes and Chris growled, "I ain't letting you go Tanner!"

Beneath his determined grip Chris could feel Vin's fluctuating pulse and knew time was running out for both of them, as his own heart struggled to beat and pump rapidly escaping blood to his body.

Hanging in limbo, Mangus roared, "VIN!"

In that instant, Chris's heart stopped and the incandescent form of Chris Larabee lurched free of it's broken body, snagging the arm of it's brother-soul. A brilliant white figure, the consummate warrior of a thousand life-times, clung to it's weakened brother. Vin's soul had been ripped free from his physical form, reduced to a mere shadow of it's previous brilliance by Mangus's feasting. But Chris Larabee had no intention of letting Vin Tanner go anywhere.

No longer buffeted by the physical winds of the maelstrom, Chris Larabee had only Mangus's hold on Vin to contend with. Setting his jaw, standing firm and gripping Vin with all his might, ripples of silver steel patterned across his aura as he fought Mangus.

Caught between two determined forces, Vin felt as if his soul was tearing in half, as his heart longed to join Chris, but Mangus's firm hold kept him in place. Unable to withstand the incredible pressure in his weakened state, blinding despair overwhelmed Vin and he called out to his soul-half, "Larabee!"

Acting purely on instinct Chris Larabee did the only thing he could, he stepped forward and embraced his brother. The twin souls pulled the other into themselves, merging in a blinding flash, the double jolt of union severing Mangus's link to Vin, hurling the demon into a distant dimension.

Within the incandescent warmth of the dual-light, a single voice was heard, "I got your back, pard."

The Void.

In that quiet place between dreams and awareness, spins the infinite possibilities of time and space. Existing beyond and above all 'reality' the void touches everything and nothing, a space in a vacuum that encompasses the mighty cosmos and resides within the drop of dew on a rose petal.

The Void.

It waited. Spinning around itself in anticipation. Waiting. Stars and galaxies drifted by like leafs on a cool summer river, beautiful in their passing. Breathless expectation hung, waiting.

A blinding flash boomed into the Void, repeating itself three times, before finally depositing five ragged souls in a heap. Groaning, they pulled themselves up and stood uneasily in the sudden silence.

"Everyone intact?"

The bright little green soul was patting himself down, checking that he was all present. "Think so Nathan. Everything seems ok."

"Ah JD, hate ta be the one to tell you, but your butt's missing."

"WHAT!" JD swung around trying to see his behind, unable to quite get his head turned far enough.

A deep red hand, stopped the frantic twisting, an all-too familiar Southern drawl greeting four ears, "Mr Dunne, Mr Wilmington is merely pulling your leg. You do indeed have a hole located near what would be your nether-regions in physical form, but it is a rather small hole, not nearly as large as Buck would have you believe."

"Damn. Thanks Ez. Are you ok?"

A suffering sigh escape the red soul who lifted up a ripped arm and said, "Relatively speaking yes. I am here with the four of you and not currently 'visiting' somewhere - else. I think I can accept this minor wound in the light of previous circumstances."

"Good, because I want to know where in the hell Chris and Vin are?" Buck demanded, as he held a large tear in his leg closed, hoping it would soon begin to mend.

A couple of seconds ticked by, the five souls waiting anxiously. Nothing happened.

"Shoot! Where the hell are they?" Buck's voice had a note of panic in it. Time flew faster in the Void, a matter of minutes could be years in the physical world. Seconds were hours, and eventually days.

"Buck." Josiah's voice was slightly startled, wonder and awe colouring it. "Look." Buck along with Ezra, Nathan and JD looked at where Josiah's hand was pointing. The Void was not moving. Tiny galaxies and large planets, hung frozen in a tableau of reality. Usually the universe spun around the Void, and now it seemed to be ... waiting.

"Why isn't it moving, Josiah?" JD asked, turning around in a complete circle, noting the entire Void was still.

"Not too sure JD. Maybe .. because of what happened it's waiting according to the last world's time. The Void is ... just as anxious as us to get Vin and Chris back."

"Surely then, moving at normal speed would facilitate their speedier arrival. Not drawn out like this."

Josiah shrugged, confusion making his blue aura flicker with white as he pondered the problem. "All we can do is wait."

"I HATE WAITING!" Buck exclaimed, pacing the Void, waving his arms in the air. "I'm a stud of action - not waiting!"

Nathan and Ezra merely tended to eachother, lifting a couple of snags beyond their reach, back into purple and red auras.

The minutes ticked by with agonising slowness, the five souls eventually moving together, drawing strength from the close proximity.

Buck was about to burst into another furied pacing frenzy when a resounding boom echoed in the Void, hurling a bright white light into the Void.

The globe of light pulsed before the five stunned souls, filling the Void with it's large presence. Incandescently bright, the white globe contained swirling lights within it's centre and outer edges.

The very middle of the globe had gold lights dancing in a slow rhythm, their movements careful and studied. At the edges raced silver streamlets, arcing around the golden centre, a hint of desperation to their frantic movements.

The five soul-brothers watched the globe, speechless in the light of what hovered before them, because they could sense both Vin and Chris within the globe. Chris was emanating such fear and determination that he overrode any emotion from Vin.

Josiah managed to pull his entranced gaze from the ball of light and noticed that the Void was moving again, as if it felt all was well. "What's happened to them?"

The question was not voiced by any one in particular, reflecting all five souls concern.

Nathan blinked and said, "Maybe Vin was so weak, this was the only way Chris could bring him back."

"How'd Chris even know that? We don't remember anything about the Void whilst we're alive," Buck muttered.

"I'd tend to disagree. I recall Chris mentioning that the dimensional walls were very thin in our last life. The demons presence evident of that. Not to mention our own perchant to remember incidents that were not from our present memories."

"And tunes and words. Damn, it all makes sense now!" JD exclaimed, bouncing slightly on his feet, "No wonder we got strange looks sometimes."

"Hell, kid - you always get strange looks, especially with that damn hat."

JD pulled a face at Buck, his attention once again focused on the globe. "Think they'll come out of it?"

Silence answered him, as his brothers wondered the same thing. "Wish we could do something," Nathan whispered.

The globe spun serenely, the silver streaks no longer frantic, seemingly settling towards the golden centre. Time seemed to drag for the five souls as they waited, thousands of questions being asked in their hearts, eager for the pair of souls to emerge and answer them. After what seemed an eternity of waiting, the globe stopped and the two coloured lights collected into separate halves. Anticipation hung heavy in the air, tension underlying the immediate silence.

A white pulse began to beat in the centre of the globe and a blinding light ignited in the Void. Once the light faded and the five souls could see again, they were shocked to see two pure white souls standing before them.

As white as the driven snow, the pair radiated a completeness unprecedented.

"Reckon we made it pard."

"Yip."

JD and Buck stared at eachother, 'Who was who?'

"Fellas," spoke on of the souls, pleasure streaking across the Void to the five souls.

Drawn by bonds forged a thousand lifetimes ago in a dusty western town, the seven souls stepped towards eachother. And as the five brightly coloured brothers, touched the white pair, they knew. Knew that Vin and Chris stood before them as complete as before, only sharing ... something. 'A soul?'

"Told you we'd make it." Chris said, his fear disappating now that all Seven were present.

"That you did, Chris, that you did."

"It is good to have you back, Vin." Again no one in particular spoke that phrase, instead it echoed from Six very grateful souls. The gratitude and love that Vin felt from his brothers was heart-warming to his soul that had undergone the very tortures of hell for his brothers. 'Do it again in a heartbeat' came the silent reply, this time all Seven hearing the unspoken thought.

'Pards.'

_The end ... until a new beginning?_

**I would love feedback.  
**


End file.
